


Dude, I Love You

by tylerposey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum Swallowing, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, National Sciles Day, No Lube, Oral Sex, Romantic Friendship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerposey/pseuds/tylerposey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles... fuck...”</p><p>“You feel amazing Scotty!”</p><p>If anyone could see them now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scerek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scerek/gifts).



> Happy National Sciles Day (11/24).
> 
> This wasn't meant to be so long, but it just kind of ran away from me. This is a little gift for my friend Jon as he really does inspire me to write the best smut possible. Plus, he's my Sciles-loving buddy for life. I hope everyone enjoys and please be kind! :)
> 
> Send love to the people who made this possible... Scott and Stiles obviously ;)

The two best friends were in the Stilinski backyard, getting ready to celebrate, well nothing really. They had just taken out a few remaining assassins who’d apparently not gotten the memo that the deadpool had been destroyed months ago.

“You know I’ve been thinking, this year’s been pretty shitty, what with the whole nogitsune, Allison, assassins trying to kill us debacle.” Stiles mused.

“And not forgetting, Malia kicking your ass when she found out you were into dudes and secretly hooking up with Chris goddamn Argent behind her back?” Scott chuckled.

“Yeah, well… shut up!”

Scott looked at his frowning friend. “Sorry, what point were you gonna make?”

Stiles looked at the ground, but could only stay silent for so long. “Well, that next year can’t be any worse.”

“You think?” Scott asked as he turned to look at his friend. Stiles was sprawled out on the grassy floor with a big bottle of homemade cider next to him, whereas Scott was sat in an old wooden chair.

“Eh… maybe…” He retorted back before chugging more of his drink.

It was silent for a few minutes, before Scott asked unexpectedly, “Tell me what it feels like!”

“What, what feels like?” Stiles sighed, staring up into Scott’s dark brown eyes.

“Being with a guy… like that.” Scott added, raising his eyebrows, grinning. “Tell me!”

Stiles felt a prickle of redness burn up in his cheeks and a wave of excitement pass through his veins. His stomach churned over and his heartbeat sped up a rate as he looked back at Scott’s wide eyes. Stiles bit down hard on his lip, toying with how to answer, what to say. Wondering why Scott wanted to know anyway.

“You’re drunk.” Stiles’ mouth took over his thoughts as the words dripped out of his mouth.

“I can’t get drunk…” Scott laughed.

“You’re gonna regret having this conversation in the morning.” Stiles replied.

“I just wanna know... what it feels like...” Scott continued as Stiles tried but failed to break eye contact with his friend. He couldn’t look away.

“What?” Stiles mumbled, he suddenly felt very hot. Like the cold day in November had suddenly turned into June. His hands were clammy, his chest thumping and his body taking on a life of its own. He only hoped Scott didn’t notice the effect his words were having on him.

“What it feels like... you know?” Scott continued talking as Stiles just watched his full, red lips, unsure of how to respond, what to say. To treat this as a joke or what else was it? Was Scott teasing him?

“You want me to describe? Dude, you’re crazy.” Stiles tried to sit upright, his head suddenly becoming much more sober. He stroked a hand down his face as he watched Scott once more, his eyes expectant.

 “Alright, what about kissing another guy then, what does that feel like?” Scott asked, as he continued to push and the tightness in Stiles’ stomach was making it harder for him to breathe.

He quickly decided on a different approach with this question. One to stop it once and for all.

“Come here and I’ll show you!” Stiles attempted it to come across as a joke. His eyes once more locking with those of his best friend, creating a current of electricity around them. Stiles grinned at his own words as he continued to play Scott at his own game.

But it was getting serious now. Nobody was really laughing and Scott wasn’t moving away at his words. In fact, he raised himself up and began moving closer and his breathing becoming increasingly slower. His warm breath creating clouds of air as it hit the cool night air.

Stiles tried to calm his breathing rate down but he was fighting a losing battle and as he continued to look into those deep chocolate flavoured eyes, he became lost in them for a brief moment. Lust and desire coursing through his body and pumping to his cock.

No. This couldn’t be happening. But it was happening and he was powerless to stop the magnetic pull that was drawing Scott closer to him. Stiles lifted himself and he and Scott sat facing each other.

 One of the palms of Scott’s hands was now resting on Stiles’ chest, and the hazy cloud of the drink they had consumed had been ripped from Stiles’ thoughts and all he could see was Scott’s lips. His full, juicy lips, begging to be kissed.

“So, you want me to kiss you then?” Stiles mouthed the words carefully through the huge fog of intensity that had now engulfed them. He could smell Scott’s breath as he drew even closer to him.

Their mouths almost touching as Scott’s face got nearer. So close.

Stiles licked his lips as Scott continued to tempt him, his eyelashes fanning his face, it didn’t give him much thinking time as he found one of his hands reaching out to Scott involuntarily. He wrapped his shaking fingers around Scott’s tanned neck and hastily drew his face even closer to his.

“Fuck it!” Opening his mouth, he locked lips with Scott. 

Scott didn’t fight him, and instead he opened his mouth as well, smacking their lips together with an intensity that Stiles had never experienced before. He could feel his body respond to Scott’s touch. Both of his hands now clawing at Stiles’ chest, pushing him backwards.

Stiles slipped his tongue inside Scott’s mouth and could feel Scott’s tongue going deeper inside his own mouth. It felt amazing. Scott tasted so good. Their silky tongues battled for supremacy, and Stiles couldn’t help but moan appreciatively into Scott’s mouth.

He didn’t want to pull away. Not now. Not after everything he had been through. If Stiles could admit it. Say it out loud. This kiss was all he had wanted for the best part of his entire life.

Scott hummed into Stiles’ mouth as their tongues swirled and danced together, the taste of saliva, the rawness that was building up to a wild crescendo. Stiles got a kick out of hearing that Scott was enjoying it as much as he was.

He could feel himself harden, just as he could feel Scott pulling away from him and he couldn’t bear to open his eyes to see that look of confusion flash before him. So Stiles pulled Scott closer again, refusing to let go. He wanted it to last for as long as possible but Scott was standing firm. Pushing and pulling, sloppy wet kisses followed, as breathing patterns faltered.

Scott pulled at Stiles’ hands, interlocking their fingers tightly as their kissed slowed. Stiles felt himself tremble once more as Scott pulled his lips slowly away. Stiles caught Scott’s bottom lip between his teeth, kissing and licking it slowly before running his saliva covered lips over Scott’s teeth.

It was a dream. A fantasy.

Scott found himself locking eyes with Stiles once more and didn’t feel ashamed. He felt dizzy. Scared. Exhilarated.  Excited and he wanted more. So much more than that kiss. Stiles couldn’t look away either. He wanted to. This was madness. Nothing good could ever come from this. He felt Scott rub his thumb in his, with his fingers, stroking softly the flesh that was there and it almost made his heart leap again.

“Show me.” Scott mouthed slowly.

Stiles felt himself leading Scott by the hand into his house and up to his bedroom. His mind racing. Unsure of what or why or anything. His fingers clutching him so tightly, like he never wanted to let go. He closed the door firmly behind him, and he was so thankful his dad was working late.

How did they get here?

Suddenly Stiles felt very exposed. What was he supposed to be showing Scott? He had kissed him, it was mind blowing and fucking amazing. It was something so out of this world, it had got him hard in an instant and he was still hard. The massive tent in his pants made it very clear what that kiss had meant to him and the effect Scott had on him. There was no denying that or running away from it.

Stiles tried to calm his breathing. He tried not to tremble but he was getting nowhere and Scott continued to stand in front of him, looking him up and down.

And now what? Stiles thought to himself. What do I do now?

But it was Scott who made the next move. Stepping closer and pushing Stiles up against the door to where they had just entered. Smothering his body with his own. Moulding them together as he pressed his lips to Stiles’ once more.

“Have you got any idea what you’re doing to me?” Stiles moaned into Scott’s mouth as he opened his mouth once more to accept Scott’s tongue.

There was no time for words as Stiles felt himself moan into the kiss. Grabbing hold of Scott’s shoulders roughly and spinning him around, so he was the one writhing up against the door and Stiles was in control. He pushed the evidence of his huge erection into Scott’s knee. Letting him know how much this kiss and the closeness between them was turning him on.

Stiles placed both of his hands to the side of Scott’s head as his tongue continued to dance with that of his best friend’s. As he continued to kiss Scott, he grabbed hold of one of Scott’s hands and directed it lower, so he could feel for himself, the outline of his cock.

Scott’s breathing pattern became shallow as his lips parted from Stiles’ once more. He could feel beads of sweat begin to build up on his brow as his hand skimmed lightly over Stiles’ cock. Stiles shuddered. He could feel his whole body start to shake and the lust he felt was beginning to take over.

All rational thought left Stiles’ head as his hands took on a mind of their own. He felt his shaking fingers undo Scott’s dark jeans, sliding them inside and feeling the warmness of Scott’s skin.

Stiles could barely believe what he was doing. What he was being allowed to do.

His cold fingers being granted the access and diving inside Scott’s boxers. Curling his fingers around Scott’s semi-hard cock, Stiles began to stroke it to full hardness which didn’t take long. It was long and smooth and exactly how Stiles had imagined when he was alone in his room at night, thinking about all the things he could do to his best friend.

His fist began to pump harder, as he pulled at Scott’s jeans roughly with his other hand, pulling them down his hips and giving himself a better look at what he was doing in the dim darkness. Stiles knew exactly what he was doing as he wrapped his fingers around the length, pulling back the foreskin to reveal the glistening head that was leaking precum rapidly.

“Dude, your dick...”

More kisses followed as Stiles continued his attentions on Scott’s cock, jacking his best friend off. It was all too much for both of them. Scott let himself moan and cry out into Stiles’ mouth as he felt himself close, his chest rising and falling as he panted and tried to regain control of his own body.

Stiles could sense that Scott was close and quickly pulled his hand away, sinking to his knees in an instant. He circled Scott’s balls around in the palm of his hand before steadying his hand on his cock, his mouth building up with saliva as it watered and he slowly stuck his tongue out to lick down Scott’s shaft.

“Ugh, fuck Stiles...”

Scott shuddered and moaned once more, nodding his head frantically and that was all the invitation Stiles needed as he began to take Scott’s throbbing cock deep inside his mouth. His cheeks hollowing as he let it hit the back of his throat, wanting to take as much as he could, relishing the salty taste and slowly building up a rhythm.

Stiles began to suck from base to tip as if sucking on a lollipop. Opening up his eyes to see Scott’s cock moving in and out of his mouth, saliva steadily dripping down his chin as he feasted on the meat. Scott closed his eyes. Lost in the intensity of the moment and the wonder of the mouth, sucking on him and bringing him so much pleasure. It was overwhelming.

Stiles hummed on the cock stuffed so deeply in his wet mouth, sending vibrations throughout Scott’s body and making him tremble as Stiles’ fingers began to move around his body, leaving his heavy balls and working their way around to stroke at his butt cheeks and his waiting hole.

It didn’t take much probing. Slowly, but with little patience, he began to breech Scott’s tight ring of muscle that he was sure had never been touched in that way before. He added one, and then two fingers as he continued to suck on Scott’s cock.

“Shit, I’m gonna...” Were the only words that Scott could manage as Stiles continued his duel attentions on his friend’s body. Scott was hitting the back of Stiles’ throat over and over again and was being swallowed fully.  Until both of them couldn’t take any more. 

Stiles had found Scott’s spot and was rubbing his index finger over it, going deeper and deeper with every prod and not preparing to pull away as he felt Scott shake, moan and wriggle. His heart leapt again at the sound. He had done this. Reduced Scott to this incoherent mess of words and sounds as his balls prepared to unleash, his chest thumping as his orgasm was pulled from him.

Stiles continued to suck. Milking Scott dry.  Sucking every last drop of cum that Scott had to offer him and drinking it down his throat, feeling dizzy as the last remains dribbled down his chin, he didn’t care and was greedy for more.

Scott’s breathing was ragged as he tried to come down from the high. His head spinning as he tried to get a grip of what had just happened. Stiles slowly and mournfully let the deflated cock fall from his glistening lips. The straining in his own pants now becoming unbearable. He was positive, he had never been this hard in his entire life and he needed to do something about it.

But Scott.

Beautiful, straight Scott would surely realise what had just happened and make a run for the door?

Stiles didn’t give Scott a chance to think, rising from his knees, to crash their mouths together once more. The kiss was mind-blowing. Intoxicating, passionate as they both shared the taste of Scott together. Stiles placed his hands against Scott’s chest and could feel his heart beat racing.

It was now or never.

Stiles pushed Scott down onto his knees, falling with him and so they were both on the same level, tentatively searching for clues in Scott’s deep pools of brown eyes and getting nothing. He decided to go with his feelings instead.

He kissed him briefly once more on the lips, before pushing Scott again, roughly, onto his hands and knees, watching Scott brace himself steadily. Stiles couldn’t believe it, shaking his head, if only to himself, he needed more than that. He needed Scott to actually say it.

“We don’t. I don’t...” Stiles’ voice cracked as he spoke, echoing around his room.

“I want you to!” Scott whispered, so quietly, Stiles almost had to get closer to hear him. “Just... please man, just fuck now…” Scott’s words had the right effect and Stiles knew that he couldn’t wait another moment.

Creeping up behind Scott, Stiles finally freed his own, painfully hard erection to the cool air. Stroking it up and down a few times, he guided another hand down the spine of Scott’s perfectly tanned back, feeling the skin beneath his fingers, letting them go lower and lower until they arrived  at his ass again.

That puckered hole, twitching and ready for Stiles to explore even more. Stiles’ heart lurched once more as he pulled a condom out of one of his pockets and quickly put it on his throbbing cock.

Scott winced at the pain, screwing his eyes tightly shut as he felt Stiles’ cock begin to circle his entrance. Stiles’ hands digging into his hips to steady himself. His breath on his ear, breathing erratically as he began to push.

“Jesus!” Scott let out in a strangled moan as Stiles pushed harder with little thought to his friend.

“It won’t hurt soon,” Stiles grunted as he found himself going deeper. “Just go with it... relax dude.”

He went on as he pushed his cock deeper inside Scott’s hole, burying himself steadily and fully as Scott’s body tensed up. Stiles kissed the back of Scott’s neck, trying to soothe his friend but he knew this pain, he remembered the first time Argent did this to him. 

And then slowly, as Stiles hit Scott’s prostate, the pain was replaced by pleasure, a deep and profound euphoric pleasure. As Stiles began to move inside Scott, he interlocked their fingers and kissed his neck once more.

“Stiles... fuck...”

“You feel amazing Scotty!”

Stiles pulled his cock out of Scott, almost the whole way and then diving in again, deeper than before. Hitting that spot over and over as Scott cried out, moaning in pleasure at the feeling. Stiles picked up the rhythm, pounding Scott’s ass, going from quick to slow, quick to slow, faster, deeper and harder with every stroke as he fucked the life out of his best friend. 

He couldn’t help but smile and let out even a laugh of sheer joy. If anyone could see them now. Scott, on his hands and knees, bent over with his cute ass in the air, doggy style and Stiles, up behind him, moulded to his back, buried deep inside him.

How did this happen?!

Skin on skin echoed around the room as Stiles’ balls smacked against Scott’s tight ass as he put everything he had into it, pumping his hips and going deeper. Listening to the strangled moans and grunts of himself and Scott combined as together they rode that wave of perfection.

Stiles felt he was close to cumming as he reached down to grab hold of Scott’s newly awoken cock, teasing it, squeezing it and stroking it.

“Scott, I’m gonna... holy shit!” He knew he couldn’t last much longer and with one final grunt and push, Stiles felt himself exploding, his climax spilling from him as he came hard deep inside Scott. Unleashing his white, hot, sticky cum as he leant forward, digging his teeth into Scott’s neck and marking him, drawing that tangy, metallic taste of blood on his lips.

“Fuck!” Scott came again soon afterwards for the second time that night and they both collapsed together. A mixture of sweaty limbs, arms and legs, flesh and skin, hot bodies, writhing together once more, totally spent.

Stiles couldn’t resist planting another kiss on the top of Scott’s head, looking down to see Scott’s eyes fluttering as sleep began to take him over. Stiles couldn’t help but smile as he removed the condom from his cock, tossing it into the bin.

Using all his strength, he lifted Scott from the floor onto his bed, a part of him wondering why they’d never used the bed in the first place. He covered him over with a blanket before pulling his own pants and jeans up, tucking his cock safely back inside his underwear.

Stiles looked at his best friend, the nearly sleeping beauty before him, before Scott blinked his eyes awake. They shared a look before Scott patted the space beside him, Stiles moving towards him and doing as he’s told.

“So, where do we go from here?” Stiles wondered.

“Well I’m not going anywhere. I think you’ve ruined my ability to walk,” Scott laughed. “And this is coming from a guy with super wolf healing.”

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief that Scott could make jokes at a time like this, because Stiles was really starting to freak out and hoped he hadn’t just ruined the greatest friendship he’d ever had.

“You know what I mean.”

“Dude, I love you. There’s nothing more to it.”

“So we’re okay?” Stiles asked, starting to yawn slightly.

“We’re more than okay...” And to prove it, Scott leant over and kissed his best friend.

The two of them smiled into the kiss before snuggling closer together. “Hey, what time is it anyway?” Scott asked, wondering how long they’d have left until the Sheriff came home from work.

“A little after 3, so we’ve got a few hours yet... hey!”

“What?” Scott wondered what had peaked Stiles’ interest.

“Look at the date. Today’s date... November 24th.” Stiles beamed.

Scott had no clue what Stiles was going on about. As far as Scott knew, the date had no relevance.

“Come on, you seriously need me to spell it out. Just look at the date!” Stiles had that adorable dorky look on his face, so Scott knew whatever he was talking about meant something to him. Looking at the date properly, it took a few seconds for the light bulb to go off in Scott’s head.

“No way! The date is the same numbers that’s on our lacrosse jerseys... 11 and 24!”

“I know,” Stiles grinned. “We should totally have this day named after us!”

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, kudos means a lot :)


End file.
